Hot Wheels AcceleRacerS: supercharged
by Dragon Reverb
Summary: this is my first acceleracers fanfic hope you like it this is after ultimate race, complete
1. Chapter 1

Ok part 1

son we need to talk said major wheeler  
what is there to talk if it weren't 4 u i might even be lost in the junk realm said vert  
i'm sorry son said major wheeler  
then suddenly there was a explosion then the door open  
major lets go a silencer said  
lets go son  
to where dad  
don't worry let just go  
ok...  
the 3 of them ran through all the room going to the garage to get the cars  
dad where do we go now vert(in reverb) said  
i explain but 1st let go to the wheel to get into a realm  
then at the new acceledrome that tezla build just in case something happen  
this drivers will enter the realm nolo, tork, shirako, pork chop, karma, taro  
tezla said  
"lets move some metal"  
"yo let pump up the bassline"  
then the realm open all the drivers including the new drones went in  
then the teku and the metal manics saw reverb n contact it  
vert!!!everyone call  
hi i'm back and i brought someone with me vert said  
What... a no make that 2 silencers oh..my.. tork said  
dont worry one of them is my dad but i don't really know the other one  
wait u don know me oh ya...i'm still in the suit said the silencer  
then he reveal his car to be a black reverb  
and changing his clothes back to normal revealing himself to be a long time friend lance(my own character) 

end of part 1


	2. Chapter 2

Ok part 2

Lance...vert said  
ya its me... lance said  
wait whose lance everyone said(expect major wheeler)  
he is my best friend man... its been quit a long time huh lance vert said  
ya let see how many years ok make that 2 years  
yup right after the world race u challenge me n beat me without even trying in a deora  
what the... everyone said  
so u saying that this guy beat in an older car without even trying after the world race?wlyde ask  
yup..he grew up with me as an orphan it seems the only thing he knew was that his parents were racers so we can say he was driving before he could drive vert said  
cool... nolo said  
hey but how do we know that we can trust him...tork ask  
well i trust him...vert say  
no i mean how do we know he is well him tork ask  
ok than lemme ask u lance whats is on the paper u ask from the teacher at the orphanage vert ask  
lets see if i'm not wrong it should be "his dad die as the fastest driver his mom die at childbirth his name is lance" right lance said  
yup its him vert say  
oh...  
so what do we need for this realm?? 

end of part 2 hope u like it


	3. Chapter 3

Ok part 3

lets see curves after curves after curves drifting said tezla  
ok teku manics let do it lance said  
you know what i like that name tork and nolo said  
ok than teku manics move out both leaders said  
"alright let pump up the bassline"  
"the drivers are the teku manics"  
yeeha...  
alright  
ok 50mins later...  
yes the portal i see it lance said  
there...  
ya!!! oh no...  
what? vert reply  
look at the road to the portal  
oh crap...  
guys we have a problem vert say  
what everyone reply  
there is a very big jump just before the portal  
so... mark reply  
is big like very big so big that with a amount of nitrous left i don't think we are going to make it vert say  
wait there is a way lance say  
what everyone ask  
we draft then hit the nitrous just before the jump going at 400MPH lance reply  
but whose going 1st taro ask..  
i m lance reply  
ok we good so everyone ready? vert ask  
let do this teku manics... both leaders say  
ya...  
then they jump  
yeeha...  
and they made it they were the 1st to make it thought the portal they got the accelecharger  
ya... lance say 

END of PART 3

Hope u like it


	4. Chapter 4

ya lance said holding up the accelecharger  
sweet hey lance y not try out what is does vert suggested  
sure but where can i do it when i don know what is does lance reply  
ya u have a point vert say  
y not we go to the dessert to try it out nolo suggested  
ya i really want to see wat it does...but what if its like bridge or something like the swamp realm accelecharger ? lance say  
then we discussed it from there on so r we still going to test the acceleracharger or what vert ask...  
well its kind of late and i don't think we will be able to see the effects anyway...so y not try it tomorrow instead lani suggested  
ya ok maybe we do tomorrow then so guys whats yr discussion?lance ask  
o well after tons of footwork in the canyon realm i think we try it out tomorrow nolo say  
ok then we meet in the meeting room tomorrow at 8.30 then? lance ask  
ya ok everyone reply  
ok then night guys... lance said  
And everyone went to their rooms then a night around 12 am  
lance woke up and went to the track in the acceledrome with reverb  
he started reverb's engine and star speeding down the track going at 200mph he hits the first corner with a drift going at 150 mph almost hitting the wall then he activates the canyon realm accelecharger his strts going at 250 mph and hit the nest corner at 235mph with a drift almost hitting the wall with a space of 5mm left before hitting the wall just then he heard another engine and speed off the track in the next exit and breaking the time record 4 the track he qiutly park the car take the accelecharger and goes back to his room  
the next morning  
everyone is in the meeting room and  
someone was on the track yesterday night vert said  
ya but who was it tork ask  
i don know but the person on the track yesterday broke the time record and drift the corners at at least 150 mph vert said  
how do u know that taro ask  
well because i can tell the speed u r drifting just but looking at the tire marks vert reply  
and did u see the camera shot well the person on the track yesterday drove without oning the lights driving with just the headlights on vert said  
what that is impossible everyone said  
the track is too dark to react fast enough to drift into the conner at 150 mph it nuts nolo said  
ya tell me about it... vert reply  
but on the second lap he use on accelecharger with a red golden glow on the second conner drift going at around 235mph with 5mm to spared before hitting the wall vert say  
that is seriouslly nuts... i don believe it shirako say  
ya tell me about it go to the track and see 4 yourself vert say  
ok so anyone know who that guy might be?vert ask  
lance... vert say  
i don know who it was lance reply  
so anyone else know who it was? vert ask  
i don know karma say  
ok so back to yesterday today's plan was to try the new accelecharger frm the canyon realm right? vert ask  
ya everyone agreed  
so where r we going to test it out? taro ask...  
the dersert guys? nolo suggested  
wait... since its from the canyon realm and we drift through the place y not the mountians the one we always race on?vert ask  
ya thats a good one so we goning or what? porkchop ask  
ok then the mountians it is then nolo say  
ok then teku mainces move out both leaders say  
"lets pump up the bassline" 

end of part 4 


	5. Chapter 5

At the mountain  
ok so whos going to try it out? vert ask...  
well i dont mind letting somone use my accelecharger.lance say  
then y don u go first lance?taro ask  
while since i earn it i know u guys would think i won't let anyone try it but since now we r the teku mianices then all of us earn it.lance say  
so whos going to try it? shirako ask...  
o well if no ones going to try it then i will...lance say  
then suddenly  
i will nolo and tork said  
ok then which one of u 2 r going to try it? lance ask  
i am both reply  
then wat do we do now? lance ask  
we r racers so y not a race? pork shop ask  
that sounds gd... taro reply  
so we going to race or wat? nolo reply  
ok then monkey get sparky... vert said  
3...2...1... go then hyper hollowback hyper snykro speed down the mountain at 200 mph  
holy they r fast down the mountain the spectators saw  
then  
wat r ppl doing here so early i tought nobody come to this place?vert ask  
ya well it lks like this place have been turn into HIN(hot import nights) most well know place monkey said  
so wat do we do now? taro ask  
call them tell to go back to the acceledrome now we'll meet them there lance say  
then wat do we tell them monkey ask  
tell them that i know the driver frm the tracks lance say  
ok then monkey say  
dials the phone  
nolo and tork answers  
guys ert back to the acceledrome now lace knows the driver frm the track and anyway theres alot of ppl here anyway so we cant use the place to test the accelecharger we'll meet u back there monkey say

end of part 5 


	6. Chapter 6

back at the acceledrome  
so wat we heard is it true lance?nolo ask...  
ya i know i tell u when the others come back lance said  
ok then we hold a meeting in the confrence rm vert said  
ok then tell the others lance said  
sry fr this interuption but can all the drivers come to the meeting rm pls vert said through the speaker  
5 mins later  
so u call us wat is it?taro ask  
well remeber just now on the mountain when lance say that he knew who it was on the track yesturday? well its true vert said  
so who it it?wylde ask  
its... lance said  
Who? everyone ask  
me...lance said  
WHAT!!! everyone reply  
how can that be u lance...vert ask  
y not...?lance ask  
well... vert said  
hey i did beat u in a deora without trying rite...lance reply  
u hav a point...vert reply and the red and golden glow that was the accelecharger its was to help u drift through the conner at the fastest speed it can from the traction... lance reply  
so we know what it does then wat do we do now?  
well before u guys came i did some reseacrh on HIN well its tonight on the mountain want to go? lance ask...  
is there any gd tunes there? shirako ask  
the best... lance reply  
sweet count me in... shirako reply  
ya thats cool then count the whole teku nolo say  
ok then count the mainces in aswhile tork reply  
cool thats cool lance reply  
tonight 10.00pm  
ok guys its going to strt lets go lance say  
ok then let pump the bassline shirako say  
lets move come metal tork say  
lets roll nolo say  
its time... vert say  
at the mountains  
wo...sweet... shirako say  
OMG hey guys look its the teku and the metal manices one of the spectators say  
wait lk at the name wow it real teku manices another spectator say  
ya so r u guys saying the 2 fastest team have join to form the fastest team? another sapectator ask  
ya must be... yo teku think yr audio can beat the HIN organinerz one?  
we'll see about that...shirako reply  
cool gd think u ask us to come huh lance...vert said  
ya its cool lance reply  
then suddenly the cars stop  
In front of them r the HIN organinerz rides  
sweet rides shirako said...  
i don belive there r all Evo lancers XIII some of the fastest rides on earth but compared to our rides this evos might just keep up vert said  
we see sbout that lance said  
so the teku manices r here said some dude in front one of the evos 


	7. Chapter 7

so the teku manics r here said some dude in front one of the (black and blue)evos  
ya so what? said some other dude in front a white and blue evo  
well teku manics u think u can beat us said the guy in front of the black and blue evo  
we'll see about that vert reply  
u sure...say a girl in front of a pink and blue evo  
ya i'm sure lance reply  
well looks at this...the girl said  
and show a pink glove with the word "acceleracer" on it  
so what if u got a glove with the word acceleracer on it it does not prove u r 1 vert reply  
well i'm a five time acceleracer thats y it from into a glove  
What the whole team answer expect lance  
wat the... hey.. wait a min y is lance not surprise?monkey ask  
well because i m a five time acceleracer as well  
and raveled his black glove to show that he is also a five acceleracer  
what the how come we never knew about it?vert ask  
because if i wre u and knew my best fren was a five time acceleracer i will go round telling everyone so i deiced to keep to myself and let u guys know when the time is rite lance reply  
oh ok... vert reply  
lks like tonight is lucky night 4 all u HIN fans because tonight we r going to have the night of a lifetime The MC said thought the mic  
so what we do now lance tork and nolo ask  
we race...i want to see how gd is the 5 time acceleracer lance reply  
sweet... shirako said  
well then teku manics lets ride...! lance said  
cool... shirako reply  
so wat now lance vert ask  
let do this lance reply  
we accept yr challenge lance told the HIN drivers  
very well we go 1 on 1 3 racers best 2 out of three down and up the mountain 1 st one to cross the line wins the guy in front of the black and white evo  
and forgot to introduce myelf the name's john say the guy in the white and black evo  
and my name's drake the guy in front the black and blue evo say  
and mines kara said the girl  
ok thats cool lance said  
so who's going 1st?taro ask  
u r we need the fastest of the fastest to race in this tork said  
and then it will be vert nolo said  
then who...monkey ask  
me... lance reply 

end of part 7 hope u like it  
and stay tune for the next part the race is going to strt 


	8. Chapter 8

ok everyone ready?lance ask  
yup... taro and vert reply  
ok lets do this...lance said  
lets go...vert reply  
ya gd luck taro said  
ok we r ready lance shouted to the HIN drivers  
alright lets race john said  
and taro's hyper riveted and and drake's evo goes to the starting line  
ok the racing drone will strt now The MC said  
3...2...1...GO!  
and the cars zoom off  
o well hope we win vert said  
ya pork chop reply  
and the cars r speeding down the mountain taro in the lead his going to crash and oh... he almost crash and his back on the track VOOM...! the engine over heats and there goes the engine and the frist race goes to the HIN drivers  
oh man... vert o well looks if u don't win we'll lose right now shirako said  
no worries i win this vert said  
and vert's hyper reverb and john's evo goes to the starting line  
vert u better win this taro said  
i will vert reply  
and the racing drone is up 3...2...1...GO!  
and the cars zoom off and the evo is in the lead and its the first conner the reverb drift through the conner over taking the evo and the evo follow closely behind n they r going to a U-Turn and screeh... the cars almost crash and the reverb is still in the lead and its here and the second race goes to the teku manics  
alright u rule vert...nolo said  
thanxx nolo vert reply  
alright everyone its the race u have been waiting 4 the race of the 2 fastest racers here Th MC announced  
lks its down to this huh lance...?kara ask  
lks like it lance reply  
and the cars take their position on the starting line the the dragon reverb and the evo phoinex and the race is about to start 

end of part 8 


	9. Chapter 9

and the cars take their position on the starting line the the dragon reverb and the evo phoinex and the race is about to start  
ok let do this lance said  
hey lance y not lets make this more interesting?kara ask  
how? lance reply  
instead of the normal race how a bout chaser?kara ask  
fine with me...lance reply  
ok then kara said  
And the cars r line up and instead of a normal race kara has propose 4 a chaser race the rules r simple if the leader managed to lose the opponent he or she wins but if the difference's between the car do not changes then we go to round 2 but if the chaser over take the opponent in between the race the chaser wins got that The MC say  
So let the race begin and the racing drone is up 3...2...1...GO!  
and the cars take off with the reverb chasing 4 the 1st run they r at the 1st conner the reverb not trying to pass and he miss his chance due to the to pass the evo but the reverb's keeping up and they r at the 2nd conner and the reverb is not making his move yet... and 5 mins later they reaching the last conner before making a U-turn to go back up the mountain to cross the finishing line and they here with the evo coming closely follow by the reverb and the drift the cars r going to crash and due to the reverbs HP  
this is it lance shouted  
the reverb accelerates out of the drift in time to over the evo in one drift  
and the last race is won by the fastest racer of all Lance... 

end of part 9 


	10. Chapter 10

lks like the winners tonight is the teku Mainces The MC shouted thought the microphone  
alright way to go lance vert shouted  
Just then the Lance's glove started to glow and a word is being inspirited on it the word is on top of acceleracer it says "legendary" now the glove reads "legendary acceleracer" and the knuckles shell is now golden instead of sliver.  
Now back at the acceledrome everyones celebrating just then an engine is heard everyone quieten down then a pink and blue Lamborghini came in a girl step out of the car  
hi i was wondering if i could join yr team?kara ask  
how did u found out about this place?tezla ask  
will when u guys left i shot a GPS device on lance's reverb. kara reply  
and what r u doing well?tezla ask  
i thought u guys r going to need all the drivers u can get 4 the realms so i deiced to help out kara reply  
what can u do?tezla ask  
well she's a five time acceleracer lance said  
well ya what he said kara reply  
is it true lance?tezla ask  
ya... lance reply  
how can u prove kara?tezla ask  
well i have this kara said  
and reveal a acceleracer glove  
very well tezla said  
just then the a realm open  
the following drivers will enter the realm kara, lance, vert, taro, kurt, mark, shirako, porkchop tezla said  
alright lets move some metal  
lets go guys  
music... tezla said  
and in the realm  
oh no... pork chop shouted with music blasting out everywhere  
oh yes shirako and the tekus said  
and shirako start blasting music out of bassline  
so doc wat do we need 4 this realm vert ask  
lets see music distraction don't get distracted by the sound and lights or u will fall off the track tezla shouted thought the radio  
ok lets do this lance reply 

end of part 10  
hope u like it 


	11. Chapter 11

ok lets do this lance reply  
sweet good think i was selected to go into this realm shirako said  
y its so noisy in here?pork cop ask  
well its heaven to me shirako reply  
ok guys let do this vert shouted  
in the realm the guys spilt up into 2 groups with vert lance mark and kara in one and porkchop shirako kurt and taro in one then all of them split to two a group with lance and kara, kurt and mark, taro and vert and pork chop with shirako 40 mins later  
i see guys the portal back shirako shouted  
go shirako...!! vert shouted  
get yr 1st acceleharger man lance say  
ya thanxx guys shirako said  
then  
Lets pump the mega bass  
and shirako strt blasting the mega bass and into the portal shirako's first to finish the realm and he gets the accelecharger 10 mins later the others come back  
hey shirako found out what it does yet? vert ask  
not sure dude but i'm going to test it out now so wan to try it?shirako said  
let do it man vert reply  
and shirako gets into mega bassline and puts the accelecharger into place and he activates it  
what is happening? lance ask  
nothing nothing at all shirako reply  
then how come nothings happening but the car is glowing lance said  
y not since its from the music realm? lance said  
r u thinking what i'm thinking lance? vert ask  
shirako try yr speaker system both of them said together  
ok i don know wat u up to but ok shirako said  
and music is coming out of bassline and  
MAX it shirako lance said  
and BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM  
shut it off shirako lance shouted  
dam that is my kind of accelecharger shirako said  
ya sure is 


	12. Chapter 12

dam that is my kind of accelecharger shirako said  
ya sure is lance said  
then at 12.00am  
Lani...lance whispered  
huh...lance? lani reply  
ya hey i'm going to the mountain 4 awhile but i need to take nitrium with me lance said  
ok give me a minute let me go and change ok... lani said  
ok i will strt up the engine 1st ok lance  
ya sure..(yawn) lani said  
then at the mountain  
so wat u wanted to do lance? lani ask  
well nitrium has a auto pliot system rite? lance ask  
well ya y?lani ask  
u can set the the driving line rite? lance ask  
well ya but u nid to drive it on the track at least once so it will remeber the road lani said  
ya i know thats y i wan to take nitrium out lance said  
but y did u bring reverb too? lani ask  
beacuse i wan to set the fastest time possible on nitrum than try to beat the time in reverb at 80 lance said  
ok...then heres the key than i will wait here (yawn..) lani said  
thanxx lani lance said  
just then a engine was heard and a white car followed by a lot of other cars reach the peak  
whos there the driver said  
hey stupit mind if u get out of here a race is about to begin the passager said  
well wat if don wan too... lance said  
then just stay there and shut up the driver said  
5 mins later two cars start climbing up the mountain to the finish line  
the black power rage emerged the winner 


	13. Chapter 13

the black car emerged the winner  
the Driver comes out of the black car and the black car seems to be a power rage  
o yeah whos bad the driver said  
not bad dude lance commented  
hey watch who yr're talking idiot the driver said  
y should i care lance reply  
because i can beat anyone the driver said  
so u telling a street racer can beat me? lance said  
hey i said i can beat anybody and i will the driver said confidently  
so we race lance said  
a u race me with wat? the driver ask  
with that lance said and pointed to the nitirum and reverb  
with the sliver one the driver said jokingly  
no the black one lance correted him  
and the driver shut up  
so u think just because u got a car u can beat me well think a again the driver said  
well then get in the car and set the track or get in the car and run loser lace said  
ok fine down and up the hill first one here wins... the driver said  
and lance get in reverb and get reverb to the strting line but wat the crowd did not see on reverb the paint job other then the black paint all of them were shocked to see THE reverb here and everyone whos place thier bet the the driver wining quickly chage bets and put them on lance and the light is up 3...2...1...GO! and the reverb and power rage sped down the mountain but power rage lost it at the first turn when lance took the turn at 200 MPH and by the time the driver finish the downhill the reverb is alrdy at the top  
hey i tought u said u could beat anybody lance said  
ya but i did not know that u were Teku manice until i saw the symbol on yr car at the strting line 

end of part 13 


	14. Chapter 14

ya but i did not know that u were Teku manic until i saw the symbol on yr car at the starting line the driver said  
well what if i told u i cheated to win the race lance said  
realy? the driver ask  
no.. lance said  
anyway whats yr name? mines jake the driver said  
lance lance said  
em.. lance nice name jake said  
ya thanxx need to go bye... lance said  
hey wait a minute u dont mean THE lance? jake said  
what u mean? lance reply  
u don mean the one with a super fast reverb nickname the dragon reverb do u jake said  
ya thats me y? lance ask  
o well at least i lost to u to any teku manics because every one knows u guys r the fastest there is jake said  
well what if i told u u got the potential to join the teku manics? lance ask  
i do...? jake said  
ya... lance said  
wow thanxx jake said  
tell u what come here later at lets see... 12? lance ask  
ya sure cool jake said  
ya i cant guarantee i'm coming but if u wan than u can wait 4 us i will try to talk to the others  
ya sure i'll wait jake said  
cool i'll try to talk to the others about it ok bye lance said and zoom off in reverb with lani following in nitrium  
then in the morning in the meeting rm  
Will all drivers pls come to the meeting i have something to talk to u guys about 5 mins later  
so what is it lance nolo ask  
well i'm thinking of recruiting driver lance said  
who is it lance? vert ask  
a boy name jake... lance said  
wait u don mean the kid whose have been winning races with a power rage do u? vert ask  
ya y u know him lance said  
no but i heard his not bad if we were to modifies his ride he could even keep up with us vert reply 

end of part 14 thanxx 


	15. Chapter 15

no but i heard his not bad if we were to modifie his ride he could even keep up with us vert reply  
ya well i told him that if he want to join us than i will ask you guys about it lance reply  
ok than what else did u tell him? vert ask  
i also told him that it will not be guarantee but if he wants that he can wait for us that at 12 lance reply  
ok then i want to see how good his is to actually be able to impress you tork said  
ok then thats final we will meet him there later at 12 lance said  
ok lets go we'll meet there at 12 vert said  
but i don feel like going guys the wlydes said together  
ya me too karma and taro said  
then how about just me, vert, tork and nolo go? lance said  
hey wait i want to go i want to see his tunes... shirako said  
ok the only me, vert nolo, tork and shirako ok lance said  
ya thats cool ok than see you guys later  
ya bye... everyone said and left  
Then at 12 at the mountain  
oh man i really hope they will come jake said  
oh well he did said that its not garuntee right the girl beside him said  
ya i know but still it was lance himself so maybe the chances just might be higher  
then about 10 mins later a few engines were heard  
the soon a few cars reach the peak  
ah.. they came... jake said  
ya lucky for you the girl said  
come on lets go meet them jake said and ran towards the famous black reverb  
and just in time the door of reverb open and lance came out  
so you really came huh.. lance said shutting the door to reverb  
ya but i never really thought that you will really come jake said  
then the others cars(vert- hyper reverb, nolo - hyper synkro, tork- super hollowback, shirako- mega bassline)  
wow i cant believe it i did not expect anymore 2 people jake said as the drivers walk towards them  
ya well we just felt like coming and with tork and nolo as the asst leaders they had to come and shirako wanted to check yr tuns vert said  
oh... well give mea min i'll bring my car over jake said and drove his car over  
oh ya this is my girlfriend her name is... jacey jake said  
hi... it's really an horner to meet u guys jacey said and quickly went to the car and took out a book and went to shirako and said  
can i have yr autograph mr takamoto sir? jacey said  
huh what shirako said and saw the book and said oh ok and sign it 4 her  
thanxx aey said and went back into the car and jake got out and walk out of the car back to them  
so ah.. what must i do to get into the team? jake ask  
well.. that we haven;t figure out yet but why not a time attack one of us will set a time and you just try and get at least 10 second difference form us vert  
what that impossible jake shouted  
i mean behind our time... vert said calming him own  
oh... sorry 4 shouting... 


	16. Chapter 16

Yes alright Jake shouted as he got out of power rage

ya... shirako said

yes...!! so what do we do now? Jake ask

ok give me a minute... shirako said and went to the radio

ok guys what do we do now? Shirako ask through the radio

wait.. we are coming down... vert replied

ok.. thats cool shirako reply

so ah... jacey said

what? Vert ask

no nothing I was just wondering how i'm.. going to get down the mountain... jacey said

well you could ride with one of us if you want... then change to power rage at the bottom vert said

than can I ride with you lance? jacey ask

ya sure.. come on lance reply and got in to the reverb

wow its nice... jacey said as got in the car and put on the racing harness

ya thanks.. lance reply as he started the engine

inside the car in front of jacey was a laptop, speakers at the back and a cooling AC system

ok lets go guys lance said through the radio

ya see you at the bottom vert reply and lance started drifting through the corners of the mountain

at the bottom

they're coming shirako said under his breath

what you say mr takamoto jake ask hearing him

oh nothing and please don't call me Mr just shirako cause Mr makes me feel old shirako said

ok shirako jake said

Just then

"Screech..." as a black reverb skid down through the corner towards them and jake ran behind while shirako just stood there

Hey shirako get out you'll get hit jake said but he was half right and yes the reverb was going to hit shirako but it suddenly did a 180 Drift and stop in front of him and lance and jacey stepped out\

wow that was so fun lance your driftings so smooth that even the cup of water did not spill so.. can we go again please...? jacey ask giving lance the puppy eye

sorry jacey but not right now but maybe tonight.. ok..? lance said

ok so what we do now?jacey ask walking towards jake and his power rage just then three cars came down the straight a hyper reverb followed by a hyper synkro and a hyper hollowback

ok lets go to the acceledrome I want to introduce to everybody jake and we are going to modified your ride ok lance said

ok...


	17. Chapter 17

Yes alright Jake shouted as he got out of power rage

ya... shirako said

yes...!! so what do we do now? Jake ask

ok give me a minute... shirako said and went to the radio

ok guys what do we do now? Shirako ask through the radio

wait.. we are coming down... vert replied

ok.. thats cool shirako reply

so ah... jacey said

what? Vert ask

no nothing I was just wondering how i'm.. going to get down the mountain... jacey said

well you could ride with one of us if you want... then change to power rage at the bottom vert said

than can I ride with you lance? jacey ask

ya sure.. come on lance reply and got in to the reverb

wow its nice... jacey said as got in the car and put on the racing harness

ya thanks.. lance reply as he started the engine

inside the car in front of jacey was a laptop, speakers at the back and a cooling AC system

ok lets go guys lance said through the radio

ya see you at the bottom vert reply and lance started drifting through the corners of the mountain

at the bottom

they're coming shirako said under his breath

what you say mr takamoto jake ask hearing him

oh nothing and please don't call me Mr just shirako cause Mr makes me feel old shirako said

ok shirako jake said

Just then

"Screech..." as a black reverb skid down through the corner towards them and jake ran behind while shirako just stood there

Hey shirako get out you'll get hit jake said but he was half right and yes the reverb was going to hit shirako but it suddenly did a 180 Drift and stop in front of him and lance and jacey stepped out\

wow that was so fun lance your driftings so smooth that even the cup of water did not spill so.. can we go again please...? jacey ask giving lance the puppy eye

sorry jacey but not right now but maybe tonight.. ok..? lance said

ok so what we do now?jacey ask walking towards jake and his power rage just then three cars came down the straight a hyper reverb followed by a hyper synkro and a hyper hollowback

ok lets go to the acceledrome I want to introduce to everybody jake and we are going to modified your ride ok lance said

ok...


	18. Chapter 18

Back at the acceledrome

ok jake come on I want to introduce you to the others vert reply and jake followed him to the meeting room and everyone was there

ok jake come in vert called out to him and jake went in

so everyone meet jake lance said

ah.. hi... jake said nevoursly feeling like no body other than the once who tested him wanted him to be here

and his girlfriend jacey vert continued

hey she not my girlfriend shes just a friend... jake snapped blushing

ya... jacey agreed with him

ya but you never know what will happen right? Taro said obviously indicating him and karma

ok jake how about a little introduction of your self kurt said

well I'm 18 just got my driving license met my best friend jacey won my first race at my first race and i'm an orphaned found a junked power rage used my saving brought it back to life and ya thats about it jake finish

I see then how did you learn to drive as a racer? Kurt ask

ah... driving and racing with against time with a a cup of water in my cup holder before officially racing? Jake said

I see so do you have a job? Dr tezla ask

its more of just once a week on the weekends... jake reply

what is it? Tezla ask

ah.. delivery.. jake said

what do you send? Tezla ask

tofu four in the morning to the hotel on the other mountain jake reply

so your driving must be very smooth...? mark ask

well ya thats what the cup of water is for... jake pointed out

I see dr tezla said... just then the alarm went off

the following drivers will enter the realm... lance, kara, jake, vert, taro, kurt, mark, tork, nolo

lets do this and hyper synkro, hyper reverb, micerlago, power rage, super rivited, power spinsbuster, mega hollowback, dragon reverb went onto the track and got ready to enter the realm


	19. Chapter 19

And a they all landed on the track with a bump and check their surroundings they all look around and they saw nothing but just the straight roads in front and leading them was lance and vert they were driving and listening to their tunes while the manics listen to their rock music and well as for the wlydes they were listening to a mix of heavy metal with techno beats in a way to strengthen their bond they continue driving down the road when they enter a tunnel and thats when things started to get exciting they continuing until suddenly in front of them a gate started to come down they speed up and reach it just before it shut down than suddenly a bang from the back shock them (except shirako whose music is still the loudest) and look into their rear view mirrors and saw a few black cars with green wheels

"oh.. shit guys speed up nitrox now" lance shouted as he hit the afterburners (except shirako who thought they were just speeding up followed so as not to get leave behind or worse get lost in the realm) then Vert ask

"how did they get in the realms I thought only the us and the silencers got the access into the realms now"

"well speak of the devils" lance replied as white and purple cars appear above behind them

"oh man it just keep getting better and better" vert reply while shirako well shirako is shirako I mean come on no shirako means no music so ya he just blast his beats

"ok guys we're in the lead keep this up and we'll win don't let them pass... oh shit" lance suddenly said quite ahead of them was another gate closing "yo dudes draft" and all the guys drafted while kara and karma continue driving and lance ask

"yo karma kara why you two not drafting" and kara reply "well lets see you only SAID DUDES draft"

"well then draft..." lance replied and speed up and the two girls join in they slowly hit 260mph and started pulling away from the two opposition they reach the gate and got into it while the silencers made it in time with just a few drones and suddenly ahead of them was two ways to go left and right and the teku manics

"or guys split way up ahead"

"ok than teku right"

"manics left" and nolo said "see you back at the real world tork"

"not if I reach first" and nolo chuckle knowing in his mind that this is what brought them this far... competition...

"lets do this teku" nolo said through the speakers and started blasting music at max volume and speed up and soon they reach a part of the realm that look like the cliff realm's curvy turns and such and lance said "yo vert jake you remember the six tips for corners?" and everyone was shocked that vert needed tips for corners but only vert and jake knew it was not for corners but for drifts not just normal drifts perfect smooths ones

flash backxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

at the mountain while the sun rise on the guardrail sat three boys one with brown hair one with blond messed up one and the last one with dark brown spikes and he said

"yo guys I give you six tips for drifting?"

"what is it?" both ask

"when you enter a corner brake, turn, down shift, counter steer, and floor it"

"whats the last?"

"win.."

presentxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

as they all enter the corner power rage and the two reverbs started brakeing early and the three of them turn shift down counter steer and floor it all the way and soon brought a huge lead from the others and below them was another track entering a portal and they saw the manics still quite far ahead and they drifted their way to victory


	20. Chapter 20

Soon all of them reach back into the Acceledrome and park their cars at their respective garages and went to the conference room "Okay guys after what happened back there we are going to need to get the rides to go faster" nolo said as they entered the conference room

"i agree but where are we going to get the parts the realms might open at anytime while we're gone"

And Dr. Tezla came in and said "theres a way 6 will tune their cars and the others with enter the realm if it opens until the 6 who are tunning their cars are finish the other 6 will race in the realms"

"sounds like a plan then" Vert agreed

"okay than, some new parts are in so you all better go and decide whose going, whose staying" Tezla Finish and the others nod their heads before leaving the room and enter the garage

(In the Garage)

"Okay guys so whose racing and whose staying?" Nolo ask as their stood in a circle

"well my and kara's are like the fastest so we'll race first then tune"

"well then i'll go as well then since Reverb is just as fast"

"okay that makes three" Taro said

"what about you taro you racing?" Monkey ask

"no Rivited still need some tunning"

"well thats makes just three of us then" Lance said

"thats it then only the three of us will race" Vert said as he stretch a bit

All of them nodded and made their ways to their cars

Shirako sat in Mega bass as he thought of what he could do without having to drop his maximum volume just then kara came round and looked at Mega bass as the Japanese teen sat in the driver seat with his eyes closed. She walk over to Mega Bass and place her hand onto the bonnet as she traced it with her hand with a smile "it was a beautiful and fast machine built to look better then go fast but she knew that if something was not done it would lose out on a lot of things" she thought as the smile drop from her face into a sad look in her blue eyes and she walk to the her Lamborghini as she thought of how they could win the race if her Reverb was there she sat down on the floor leaning on the door thinking of what she could do when the Japanese teen step out of the car and saw her, making his way beside her and sat down, she saw him and ask.

"hey shirako have you ever thought of getting a new car?"

"ya sometimes I wonder if I'm meant to just stick to music or go fast" he replied as he stared at mega bass, it had the same look of bassline expect louder and faster but it was not enough now he felt so bad about how things are now that not even the maximum volume of mega bass can help the techno crazed teen, he knew he need to be faster but the car is at its limits already, it was him who needs to go faster, he needed a new car

"you know shirako if you want I could help you build a new car with the sound of mega bass and the speed of battle spec"

"you could?"

"yup, but we'll have to take mega bass apart though..."

"well if it can go faster i'll do it..." he replied as he look into her eyes

"good now I got calls to make but first I got to talk to Dr tezla for awhile

Mark sat in Super Spinbuster, he had to admit Super Spinbuster was fast but he need something faster like flathead fury or something easier to upgrade like Spinbuster he wanted to have a muscle car but he still had a thing for exotic and tuner cars thats why he model Spinbuster to have a thing or two like exotic and tuner looks and the power of muscle cars his brother promised that they would build Spinbuster again if they could, he was now as tall as kurt and his muscles were now not as bulky as before they were smaller sightly bigger then average but it him gave the the well-toned look instead of a overly muscular person he kept his tattoo and change his hair back to his original and his shades to something cooler something that fitted his aggressive and cool attitude. He got out of Super Spinbuster and popped the hood he started tuning his engine and gearbox and a few others.

Nolo was looking under the hood of hyper synkro fine tunning the last few parts and bolts and such, he loved and adored and care for synkro it was like a mechanical brother to him because it once belong to tone, the greatest street racer (after the highway 35 drivers of course) who made little mistakes that cause him lost and wins but one night that kind of habit got to him before he can handle it

_Flashback_

_Tork and Tone were speeding down the lane when tone took the lead tork hit him in the rear, tone up shifted and speed up, the corner came up he started drifting and overshot it, snykro hit the lampost and took into the sky and flipped before landing and exploded._

"_TONE!!" nolo shouted as he ran to the car but was stopped by tork "let me go"_

"_no nolo its too... late he's... gone" nolo closed his eyes and shake his head before he calmed down and turn to face him "because of you... you cause his death you did this..." he walk away to join the other of the teku "you know nolo... tone is not the racer you think he is, his good yes but he make so many mistake that I've warned him enough now its his fault his gone nolo come on lets go the cops are here" karma said and soon they left_

_End of flashback_

Nolo shut the hood to snykro and finish the rest

Kurt had battle spec on the dyno he wanted to make sure the car was in tip top condition so that if he knows what drop or heighten after he tune it and he looked to the MM side of the garage and looked at markie.

_Flashback_

_world race :_

_Kurt was walking back to his team from the old acceledrome when he saw slingshot going at high speed doing donuts and stuff as if it was being tested out on its performance and than as if knowing he was there it stop in front of him and the doors or the middle part of the body lifted up to reveal a handsome young man stepping out._

"_hey big bro"_

"_markie? What are you doing here?"_

"_well you were not home and I manage to track you till here so I came" and then someone with a suit that looks like kurts one came and said "sorry kurt we tried to stop him but he was too stubborn and just started driving slingshot"_

"_never mind about it" and he turn to markie "now markie I want you to go home now and don't come back you understand me"_

"_no way I want to join you and the streetbreeds"_

"_no markie and thats final now get out of my car and go home" _

_ultimate race:_

"_thanks kurt now we're even"_

"_brothers don't keep scores" Kurt finish as they push the EDR_

End of flashback

Kurt snapped out of his daze and turn back to battle spec as he continue tunning it


	21. Last one

A week soon past from that day, Shirako was putting the final touches to his new car, a brand new car he would like to name, Maximum Bass, it had the look of a Battle spec, but instead of a cockpit and a speaker space, it has a normal car cockpit with a passenger seat and all making it look more like a 04' Pontiac GTO or Power Rage with a longer hood.

The new addition to the teku, was white, with a carbon fiber hood with a Air vents craved into it allowing air through to cool the car, a carbon fiber 3D GT spoiler and 6 spoke rims, the paint job included a 'Teku' Logo on the hood and a thin pale blue strip on the side with a katana below the window and a music note as its cross piece along with a blue neon under glow.

Kara came alone to the side of the 18 year old, tech no-crazed teen, "So..., do you like it?"

"Thanks Kara, I love it, I don't regret sacrificing Mega Bass for this" Shirako replied as he wiped the last part of the hood, took a few steps back and looked at the car with amazement and pride in his eyes.

He open the door lambo style and slide into the racing seat as the blue neons bath him, he looked at the 10.000RPM meter, the 320MPH meter, Oil meter, Temperature meter, tach meters, turbo meter and water pressure on the white dash board with the laptop beside him and NitroX 2 Afterburner gauge display on it.

"1400horsepower at 8.500RPM able to keep to 9.500 before dropping by 400 at 10, 1300 amount of torque, turbo charged" Kara explained as she took the seat on the left passenger seat.

"Fast...." Shirako said

"Take it on a test run, tell me how it goes"

"Cool." Shirako got out of the car and walked to the other side of the Teku garage.

"Yo, Nolo" Shirako said as he saw the young leader of the Tekus under the hood of a fully repaired Synkro, modified with parts from super Synkro and High voltage

"Wadd up Bro?"

"Nothing much, the car is done, thought I take it for a test drive through the track"

"Ya sure, see you later bro" with that the young Japanese nodded and turn on his music to the max, a smile appeared on his face as he slide into the seat and pulled the door, shutting it as he put on the racing harness, starting up the powerful engine, he chipped a little of the tires before drifting a fast 180' and out onto the track as the smile grew wider at the fast reactions, almost instant respond of the car.

Vert finish the last touches onto Reverb as he smile with pride in his eyes at the incredible machine in front of him, "No more Mr nice guy, I will be the best again...." He said to himself

He unlocked the doors with the key and the Blue neon of the powerful car bath the concrete floor with a bright blue just like his eyes, Major Wheeler had made sure that when Vert was captured in at the end of his race with Gleorum Reverb was to be mantain and tuned before he left them to go back to the Sliencers

Vert pulled on his White jacket over his teku singlet and into the car as he nodded his head to the beat of the music playing from the speakers and sub woofers of the car.

He looked at the interior as bright LED blue lights bath the white and blue interior which also seem to make his eyes glow brighter.

Lance smiled as he looked at the black Reverb in front of him, he smiled grew a little as the blue neon bath the ground and the interior as he cracked his fingers and lift up the door, slide into the seat and pulled the door shutting it as he looked at the meters and equipment surrounding him, it seems the plan they did was for nothing, the realms does not seem to open or anything all everyone did now a days was just sit around, modifying the cars or somethings, there wasn't any fun at all, all they knew was that the cars were ready.

Karma and Taro built a new car by combing the best parts from Rivited, Super Rivited and hyper Chicane and formed the 'Lighting Rivited', the car's paint job was left untouched while the logos were changed a new spoiler was added to the car to give it more stability and everything was set.

Tork also rebuilt Hollowback with parts from all his cars and repainted it Gold keeping the paint nice and simple.

Kurt and Markie rebuilt Spinbuster as well but this time it was more exotic than ever before, looking just like a Ford GT only faster and more powerful, pushing a highly tuned and modified V13 Viper-SRT-10 engine with all of the racing components available to them, along with 1500HP, 1600 amount of torque and 1400HP at the wheels.

Kurt too modified his BattleSpec with all the parts that were left, he had made the gear range close enough accelerate faster than any car without hurting his 320MPH top speed.

Kara had finish the last tunning to her own Reverb and smiled as she looked at the camera when the new Teku addition drift round the corners at high speeds, "Its fast, good looking and loud, all totally in Shirako's favor, if it gets destroyed I don't know how I'm going to build another one"

Jake and Jacey were doing last minute checks onto power rage, making sure everything on Power Rage was in place for the next race, the gang had souped up his power rage with the old power rage's parts and it was just as fast as the other cars, it pushed 1300HP, 1250 amount of torque, revs to 10k and can drift as fast.

The alarm suddenly sounded and everyone ran to their cars, Monkey, Pork chop and Karma all hurried to the control room, Lani sat in a chair in front of a few monitors and spoke through the Mic, "The following Drivers will enter the realm, Lance, Kara, Vert, Taro, Shirako, Jake, Tork, Nolo Kurt and Mark, Good luck guys"

Soon all 10 cars filled the track with Dragon Reverb in the lead, followed by Kara's Phoenix Reverb, Vert's Teku Reverb, Taro's new Lighting Rivited, Tork and his highly tuned Hollowback, Shirako and his Maximum Bass, Jake and his Power rage, and finally the wyldes with Battle Spec and Spinbuster, as a smile form on all their faces as they got ready to enter the last realm there was, the only track that had not open 'The Acceleron Track"

**_For those who want to read the sequel please click on the Link at my page thanks_**

**_it is in the messaging board inside the FanFaction Catergory and no, you don't have to sign up to read it thank you, it is under the topic,: Build an Acceleracers story, sequel to my original one. my user on it is Lance_**

**_A thank you to those who have read this story till this point, the Italics and some in commars at the end or start of each part of the story in the sequel are messages to another user please don't mind them_**


End file.
